


Playing Games

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: A commission I did that I honestly really love.Alex has noticed something about her ex-girlfriend and a certain CEO of a major corporation. What could possibly going on there?orAlex is super-intuitive even when she has a horrible gaydar





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



**_Playing Games_ **

It started with a quick glance over dinner.

It’s Sam and Alex, Kara and James, Lena, Winn, and Maggie. They were sitting around Kara’s kitchen table, taking from two large pizzas and several containers of Chinese food (because Kara couldn’t decide between them and Alex has a hard time saying no to that pout), when she saw it.

Maggie and Lena shared a look over Winn’s head and the latter quickly looked away, a deep pink blush coming over her cheeks as she tried to suppress a smile. One of Alex’s eyebrows shot up and she caught Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie.

Her ex-girlfriend.

Her _first_ girlfriend.

After about a year of dating, they realized that, while their sex life was explosive, their everyday relationship wasn’t exactly built to last. They were better as friends—with really great benefits. And then Alex met Sam and the benefits stopped, but she and Maggie were still on good footing.

So why wouldn’t Maggie have told her about any _recent developments_ with a certain CEO?

Maybe she was reading too much into it. It wasn’t like she had the best gaydar, anyway. Lena could be 100% straight, after all.

She seriously doubted it, if what Sam told her was actually true about their _experimentation_  in college.

Still, Alex was sure she was just imagining things. She’d found that, since coming out, she always wanted the people around her to be some tiny bit gay. It made her feel a lot more understood in her small group of friends.

But if Lena wasn’t…well, there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

 

The second time it happened, they were in the DEO, concocting a plan against CADMUS, which had started to rise up again. She was focused on finding her father, whether he wanted to be found or not, and bringing him and Lillian Luthor back to justice.

It wasn’t going to be easy.

Maggie had promised to keep a lookout during her patrols to see if she could spot anybody or anything possibly connected to CADMUS. Lena had stopped her before she left and handed her some kind of device that could help her track aliens in disguise.

To the untrained eye, the way Lena handed it over looked innocent enough, but to Alex…

Well, she almost felt as if she should look away and give them their privacy. Their touch was so intimate and, yet, so _casual_. She wondered how it was possible that these two women “barely knew each other” except through herself and Kara. They rarely even spoke to each other, as far as Alex knew.

But something about the way their bodies canted toward one another and the way they shared short, two-second glances confirmed what Alex already knew from the first time she saw them interact this way:

Maggie and Lena were dating.

Oh boy.

* * *

 

On Game Night™, the Super Friends (as Winn insisted on calling them) sauntered into Alex’s apartment one by one. Kara had spent the entire trying—and failing—to recreate Eliza Danvers’ Chocolate Pecan Pie. Alex had finally taken over and accomplished the feet in only one try, which brought out Kara’s pout.

Alex was able to coax it away with the promise of a full order of potstickers _just_ for Kara.

Lena came in a full hour before Maggie, wearing a deep green turtleneck and a formfitting pair of designer jeans and heels.

“Lena,” Kara huffed, “we said _casual_ dress.”

Lena looked down at her outfit. “This _is_ casual,” she said. “Did you want me to come in my pajamas?”

“Something tells me they would be silk and look like a business suit,” Alex quipped.

“Actually, they have butterflies on them,” Lena retorted, folding her arms over her chest with a holier-than-thou grin.

Alex just snorted. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Lena opened her mouth, looking as if she wanted to make some smart remark, before her cheeks suddenly reddened and she clamped her lips together, looking away.

“Do you have wine?” she said, as if looking for an excuse to step out of the conversation. Before Alex could even respond, Lena had walked over to where Winn was standing at the kitchen island, arguing James about whether golfing should be considered a sport.

“Hmm,” Alex said, turning to look at the other woman as she attempted to keep the boys from brawling.

“What?” Kara asked, practically materializing next to her. Alex jumped slightly and glared at her.

“You know, I’ll never get used to you doing that,” she said.

“Why are you staring at Lena?” Kara said, ignoring her sister’s comment. “Do you have a crush on her or something?”

“Would it bother you if I did?” Alex asked. She knew that Kara had had major feelings for Lena a while back, before realizing that her Supergirl secret would make any relationship they had rather difficult.

Besides that, she realized that she was still _very much_ in love with one James Olsen.

“No,” Kara said, with an easy, genuine smile. “I have James and Lena…I still like her, but not as much as I used to, you know? I think it was just a really big crush. If you like her, I think you should definitely go for it.”

“Kara, I’m dating Sam,” Alex reminded her.

“So? Didn’t you say Sam was poly? And they were already together once, weren’t they? I still say go for it.”

“We are _not_ having this discussion,” Alex laughed, walking away from her sister to answer the door, which somebody was currently pounding on.

She was nearly knocked out by the tiny mess of her 5’4 ex-girlfriend as she fell into the apartment, her hair disheveled and her buttons done up all wrong.

“Whoa!” Alex said, placing her hands on Maggie’s shoulders to steady her. “Are you alright, Sawyer?”

“I’m sorry I’ve late,” Maggie gasped. “I…fell asleep. I didn’t even realize how late it was getting and then there was traffic and—”

“Maggie!” Alex laughed. “It’s alright! You’re really not that late. The food isn’t even here yet. Just take a deep breath.” She looked down at Maggie’s outfit. “And zip your fly.”

Maggie’s face turned red and she turned around, pulling the zipper up on her jeans as their friends in the kitchen began to giggle.

All except for Lena, who looked embarrassed on behalf of Maggie.

Alex took a deep breath and forced a glare at Kara, James, and Winn. “Are you all children or something? Grow up.”

“Thanks, Danvers,” Maggie said with a grateful smile, touching Alex’s arm as she passed by to get to the kitchen. She sat pointedly away from Lena, but Alex could see the sparks flying between the two. It was so obvious now…

“The fun has arrived!” a voice said from the doorway.

Alex turned, with a big smile, to see her girlfriend and her daughter standing there, both with bags full of board games.

“Ruby!” she exclaimed, opening her arms for the twelve-year-old to run into.

“Hi, Aunt Alex!” she said, burying her face in Alex’s neck and giggling as Alex lifted her and spun her around in a circle.

“How’s my favorite girl?” Alex asked.

“Your favorite?” Sam huffed, still standing in the doorway. “Wow. Thanks, babe.” There was a mischievous sparkle in her eye and Alex laughed, stepping away from Ruby and toward her.

“ _You_ ,” Alex said, pressing her forehead to Sam’s, “are my favorite _woman_.” She pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips and ran her hands down her girlfriend’s back to grab her ass.

“EW, MOMS!” Ruby groaned, turning away and burying her hand against Kara’s abdomen, while the blonde shielded her.

“You two are scarring your kid for life, you know,” she huffed.

Sam and Alex laughed, shaking their heads she they pulled apart. Once again, Alex caught the quick glance between Maggie and Lena and couldn’t ignore the tingling in her chest as they both looked away from one another.

She sighed internally, wishing that they didn’t need to feel like they had to hide their feelings for one another. If they would just come out and tell everybody, then Alex could be seriously happy for them and even tease Maggie a little for falling for a woman that she once _arrested_.

But they would probably do that in their own time, so Alex wasn’t about to push them.

When the food finally arrived, they carried all of their drinks to the living room with them, where they gathered around the coffee table and took a vote on which game to play first. Kara was already halfway through her potstickers when they settled on Truth or Dare.

“What, are we teenagers?” Sam asked.

“I am,” Ruby piped up.

“No, you’re not,” Alex said. “You’re twelve. And you will always be twelve.” She wrapped her arms around Ruby, playfully suffocating her, and pretended to cry.

“Aleeeeeex,” Ruby groaned, shoving her away. Alex snickered and mussed Ruby’s hair, before turning back to the group.

“Who wants to go first?” she said. “Also, no inappropriate questions with the infant around.”

Ruby pinched her side and she snickered again.

“I’ll go first,” Kara said, grabbing an empty water bottle and gently twisting it so that it spun in a circle.

It landed on Winn and Kara grinned, evilly.

“Truth or Dare, Winnifred.”

“I prefer Winerva, actually,” Winn retorted. “Truth.”

“How old were you when you first kissed a guy?”

“17,” Winn replied, shrugging. “We dated for a full year before he realized that he wasn’t into guys. Or, he just wasn’t into _this_ guy.”

“Loser,” Ruby huffed. “Him, not you. You’re a catch, Uncle Winn.”

“Thanks, Rubes.”

“Winn, you spin next,” Kara instructed.

“Okie doke!” Winn said, twisting the bottle. It landed on Alex, who sighed.

“Truth,” she said.

“What is the lamest pickup line that ever got you laid?”

“Winn!” Sam, Alex, Lena, Maggie, and Kara exclaimed. Alex placed her hands over Ruby’s ears.

“I already heard everything, you know,” she sighed.

Alex glared at him, before looking down at Ruby. “For the sake of your mental health, you should plug your ears,” she advised the preteen.

Ruby did as she advised and Alex turned to Sam.

“Hey, Sam,” she asked, “do you like cats?”

“DO NOT REPLY TO THAT!” Kara exclaimed. “ _Please_ , for the sake of _my_ mental health!”

Sam laughed and took a sip of her wine. “It worked,” she said, winking sideways at Alex.

Alex grinned cheesily. “ _Yeah_ it did,” she said.

“Can I stop plugging my ears, please?” Ruby said.

Alex nodded and pulled her hands away, chuckling as Ruby rubbed her ears and shook her head.

“Who’s next?” she asked.

“I am,” replied Alex, turning the bottle.

To her surprise, it landed on one Lena Kieran Luthor.

“Truth or Dare?” Alex asked.

Lena took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Dare,” she said, finally.

“I dare you to…kiss the person in this room that you are most attracted to. By the way, if it’s Ruby, you’re leaving through the window.”

“Ew, gross.”

“THAT IS SO GREAT FOR MY SELF-ESTEEM, GUYS.”

“Love ya, Ruby,” Lena laughed, “but I’m afraid that my eye is on somebody else.”

She turned to her left and Winn immediately started to stutter and shake his head. “Lena, I’m flattered,” he said, “but I only see you as a f—”

She pushed him aside and went straight for Maggie, pressing their lips together in the softest, yet most passionate kiss that Alex had ever seen. Her own heart ached and she found herself leaning against Sam’s shoulder, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend’s waist as Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When Lena and Maggie finally peeled themselves away from one another, Maggie was blushing furiously and Lena couldn’t even look up, she was so bashful. Instead she pressed her face into the crook of Maggie’s neck as Maggie looked around at all their friends staring at them.

“Well,” she said, clearing her throat, “looks like that cat’s out of the bag, huh?”

“You could say that!” Kara laughed. “How long have you two been together?”

Maggie and Lena shared a quick look and Lena’s face turned bright red.

“About four months,” said Maggie.

“ _Four months?!_ ” James exclaimed. “How did nobody notice?”

“ _I_ noticed,” Alex retorted, raising her hand.

“Why didn’t _you_ say anything?” Maggie asked, furrowing her brow.

Alex shrugged. “I figured that you two weren’t ready to announce anything yet. Plus, the timing was almost consistently bad, what with CADMUS being such huge a—ahem, _jerks_ and all.” Sam was glaring at her and Ruby rolled her eyes. “It’s none of my business, anyway.”

“None of your—Alex, I was your first girlfriend,” Maggie said.

“Yeah, and Sam’s my current girlfriend,” Alex pointed out. “And I’m happy with her and I assume you’re _very_ happy with Lena if you’ve got her wearing turtlenecks.” Alex lifted one eyebrow in amusement when Lena flushed and tugged the neck of her sweater up further, clearing her throat.

The rest of the friends laughed and, suddenly, the tension was completely broken. Winn and Lena switched places and she spent the rest of Game Night™ pressed up against her girlfriend, a contented smile on her lips.

Halfway through an _inhumanely long_ game of Monopoly, Kara suddenly stopped, her wide eyes magnified by the glasses sliding down her nose.

“Wait,” she said. “Maggie?”

“Yeah?”

“Does Lena _really_ have pajamas with butterflies on them?”

**END**


End file.
